Pumpkin Latte
by Dolcinea
Summary: Gloyd has always been the annoying, trick-or-treater that loves candy and loves to prank. But what happens when he sets that all aside for the love of one girl, that matters more to him? One-Shot Fluff. Reviews would make my day.


**A/N: **Hello. Just to let you know, this is just a test story. I have forgotten how to use the controls on Fan fiction. But I have used this site before, but that was a long time ago. I want to see how the spacing and font looks and the chapters. I like being organized. **Well, enjoy the little fic! **

**Pumpkin Latte**

Gloyd always knew he was the best at pranking. He loved pranking the other racers just as much as he loved Halloween, his favorite holiday. But…there was something else Gloyd Orangeboar loved more than pranks, and candy and racing. Not something…someone.

Today was the day…and there was no more turning back.

Gloyd parked his kart in front of a house, decorated in cinnamon, caramel and made of Tiramisu. The decorations were elegant and fancy…and beautiful. He inhaled the smell of sweet, homemade latte scent as he walked closer to the door. He breathed deeply, his hand a few inches from the hard chocolate door.

'_Don't mess this up Orangeboar, this is your only chance…'_

He sighed deeply and finally…balled up all his courage and knocked on the door. The smell of latte just got stronger and he inhaled the sweet aroma much deeply, loved every second of it. Then…the door knob twisted…

"Oh, Hello G-Gloyd…" Crumbelina di Caramello stuttered as she looked straight into the eyes of the Pumpkin themed racer. A light shade of pink painted her cheeks, as the boy smiled. She gave a soft smile and let the boy in.

When Gloyd walked past her, she got goose bumps as she smelled the sweet taste of Pumpkin pie…One of her 'secret' favorite desserts. She closed the door and walked over to Gloyd, gladly took a seat in one of her chairs.

"Would y-you, like some P…_pumpkinlatte_ Gloyd? I just made it right now…" Crumbelina asked, giving a warm smile, the shade of pink on her face getting darker. Gloyd chuckled softly.

"Sure, I would really love some…" Gloyd smiled. '_If it's from you…'_

Crumbelina giggled and walked in her kitchen. Gloyd took off his hat when he made sure of it that she was gone, and looked inside it. There…was a beautifully wrapped candy rose, which had Crumbelina's name written in Cursive. _'At least I've got a chance…'_

Gloyd quickly hid his hat, as Crumbelina walked back into the room, holding two cups of the homemade latte. The boy just loved the smell of it. Crumbelina gently gave him his cup and giggled. She took a little sip of hers, and exhaled when she swallowed.

Gloyd took a sip of his cup too…And it was very delicious…The taste of the pumpkin danced on his taste buds. And the smell of cinnamon took over his senses. He finished his cup first and Crumbelina was barely half way. He smiled and noticed the girl's shy look on her face.

The blushed shade grew darker and scattered up to the bridge of her nose. She set her cup down on the coaster and twiddled her fingers, looking up at Gloyd.

"So…why did you want to…c-come here for?" Crumbelina asked quietly, trying not to make that much eye contact. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

Crumbelina really never got out of her house that much. Only in roster races or when the players pick to race…is when Gloyd would see her. She never really hangs out with anyone. She always isolated in her house either cooking or gardening, or just looking at the sweet nature outside, but never leaving within fifty-feet.

The girl was kind, loving and caring. Why was she so afraid to leave? Is she afraid of the outside world? Whatever it was, he wanted to know…Not out of curiosity, but out of care. He was holding on to the candy rose, that he hid behind his back.

Crumbelina brushed her brown bangs out of her face, and looked at Gloyd, seeing the expression on his face change to love. He sighed deeply and blushed; quickly pulling the candy rose from behind his back, and held it in front of her.

The girl's eye widened and sparkled, her cheeks just getting even darker. She pulled her hands up to her mouth, not believing what he is giving to her. She gently and slowly took the rose from his hands, and took a look at its beauty.

Gloyd looked at her face. She was beautiful, sweet, gentle and kind. He took good care of the rose, just as he would have taken care of her. He liked her…no…he loved her.

Gloyd leaned in, closer to her and gently, left a sweet kiss on her forehead. Crumbelina gasped quietly, when she felt his warm lips in between her temples. He hands interlocked with hers and he looked deeply into her honey eyes, full of love.

The boy carefully brought her into his chest, and wrapped his arm around her waist and his hand laid on the back of her head, gently stroking her hair. Her nose snuggled up into his shirt and she brought her arms around his torso.

As a few minutes in this position passed…Crumbelina slowly started to fall asleep. Gloyd chuckled and picked her up… 'Bridal Style' and brought her into her room, gently setting her on her bed. He tucked her in and gently set the flower in one of her vases she had on her dresser.

He leaned down and one last time…kissed her forehead. Then…he left.

Gloyd Orangeboar may be an annoying pranker, but Crumbelina didn't think that. Gloyd tried not to act stupid around her every time he saw her. She was someone he loved more than anything.

**A/N: **So, did you all like that? There is not even any Crumbelina and Gloyd one shots in here. So I did one myself to show you all. I hope you loved it! Please review!


End file.
